


company time

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, Everyone Adjacent to Polygon Fucks, Impregnation Kink, Multi, Phone Sex, Uncomplicated Polyamory, some cuckolding-adjacent derogatory language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: can you take a personal call?The text is followed by the chicken emoji. Acucco, Brian had dubbed it, and it'd stuck.-Brian listens while his roommate and best friend knocks up his girlfriend. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Jonah Scott, Brian David Gilbert/Jonah Scott/Karen Han, Brian David Gilbert/Jonah Scott/Patrick Gill/Karen Han, Brian David Gilbert/Karen Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	company time

**Author's Note:**

> A new era is dawning, birds are singing, evil is defeated, and a chatfic has been recovered and edited for public consumption. Rejoice!! for we are nasty and we know what we like.
> 
> Abandon fic, all ye who're mentioned in the tags! Or don't, whatever. I'm not your boss.

"What are your plans tonight?"

Pat's voice startles Brian out of the fugue of the spreadsheet before him. He blinks and rubs his fingers into the corners of his eyes, ruthlessly scrubbing out hours of staring. "Uh…" he replies, "probably this? I'm in the _groove_ right now."

Pat makes a gentle noise of disbelief as he pulls on his jacket. "Uh huh. Well, don't stay too late."

"I won't," Brian lies, accepting Pat's quick kiss on his forehead. Pat waves as he heads to the elevator bank, and Brian takes the chance to stand up and look around the office. He's not the _last_ person here, thanks to Vox's core/flex hours mandate, but it's close. Patches is a few desks down, fully absorbed in his screen and headphones.

He stretches, checks his phone. _u up?_ reads a text from Jonah, and he smiles.

 _I'm still at work,_ he texts back.

 _too bad,_ is Jonah's reply. _can you take a personal call?_ The text is followed by the chicken emoji. A _cucco_ , Brian had dubbed it, and it'd stuck.

He smiles and heads to the phone room.

—

"Hey, babe," Karen answers, when he calls Jonah's number. 

"Jonah's hands are full, huh?" he says, and she giggles, bright and happy. She sounds winded already.

“Your girlfriend wanted to get fucked, and you weren’t here,” Jonah says, right off the jump, which zings straight down into the pit of Brian's stomach and makes him crunch over a little bit in his chair, breathing in sharp.

(That’s not their dynamic at all—

Karen and Jonah can do what they’d like, and Pat too, in whichever combination. Brian loves them all so _much_ —

—except when it is, and Jonah knows the exact thing to say, _your girlfriend_ , that makes Brian start to sweat.)

He checks to make sure the privacy blinds are closed, then crosses his wrists on the table. He can't do what he'd normally do in this situation—that is, sit in the corner and watch and miserably not touch his dick—but he can do this. "Jonah," he whines, acquiescing.

“Mm," Jonah replies, already sounding a little breathless too. "I’m gonna fuck Karen so many times, you’ll be able to feel her come on my dick when I slide into you, too. When are you coming home?”

“I can’t _leave_ , I still have to—“

Jonah scoffs. “It’s cute how you think I’ll be done with her before morning.”

Brian can hear Karen more faintly through the phone speaker, tinny, delighted and conspiratorial: “Until _you’re_ done with _me...?”_ Jonah grunts, _oof, hey_ , and laughs; Brian smiles and wonders if she kicked him, right in the meat of his big, stupid shoulder.

"Oh, I have plans for you," Jonah growls. The echo of his voice changes, coming close to the speaker. "You're not leaving this bed until I fuck a baby into you, and Brian's going to listen to me to do it."

Brian's stomach rockets straight down while his heart leaps in the opposite direction, instantly light-headed and airy inside. "Jonah," he groans, _fully_ invested in the fantasy—his fantasy—Jonah is every so often kind and nasty enough to indulge him in. "She and I were going to… you can't, come on, _please don't_..."

"You're busy though, aren't you," Jonah replies. Cruelty lends this _unbelievable_ tenor to his voice that always goes straight to Brian's dick, and it's an incredible feeling, knowing your best friend knows exactly how hard to squeeze your balls. Metaphorically, in this case, but…. sometimes literally. "Maybe she’ll be generous and let you have a chance to try later," Jonah adds, "if you make it in time. Before it takes.”

”God, the number of times I’ve fucked her while you’re not here," he continues. "I’ve had her _everywhere_ in this apartment, in every hole, but especially this one—“

(Karen yelps, then laughs; Brian closes his eyes and imagines Jonah's strong fingers plunging into her, his hand so broad and flat grinding against her—)

“—this is the one that counts, isn’t it, Brian?" Jonah growls. "How many times have you tried? Think it’s more than me? Because when she told me you and her were thinking of going off the Pill, I, hah, I had to have her right fucking there, so you’re already playing catch up.”

”Don’t, Jonah, come on—“ Brian pleads, curling his crossed hands into fists.

“Don’t what?” Jonah growls, “Don’t fuck her so good like you won’t, like you _can’t_ , that she begs for it? Spreads her legs for me every fucking hour you're gone, like a—“

"Hey," Karen interjects, barely audible, and Jonah breaks off with a guilty little chuckle. In the few seconds pause while he recalibrates, Brian breathes in and out slowly, like blowing out a candle, and listens to the sound of them kissing.

“God, she’s gonna look good with my baby in her,” Jonah says instead. His voice sounds like honey, sticky-sweet and slow-pouring. “Everyone’s gonna look at her and congratulate you, but you and I are gonna know the truth, aren’t we? Kid sure looks an awful lot like Uncle Jo, doesn’t it.”

”Wouldn’t matter,” Brian breathes, quiet enough he doesn’t think Jonah can hear, but from the suspicious lack of filth coming from Jonah’s side of the phone, Jonah hears anyway.

Brian can hear the smile in his voice when he continues, softer now: “Fuck, she’s gonna look so good,” he repeats. Karen's moans hitch, stutter into the exhale as Jonah—fuck, Brian imagines Jonah sliding into her, bare, splitting open her gorgeous cunt with his Coke can dick, and he clenches his fists again, helpless.

“At least don’t come in her,” he bargains, “please, Jo—“

“Too late,” Jonah replies, focused. “You already missed round one. She’s already full up. I just wanted to make _sure_ it’s mine.”

”Fuck,” Brian bites out, dropping his head to his crossed wrists, curling his toes in his shoes at the pang of sensation that races through his body at that, the stomach-clenching swoop and drop that makes him so hard he _aches._ “Why is that so,” he mutters into the table, and hears both Jonah and Karen laugh in return, not unkind.

“ _Please,_ Jo,” he says again, leaving the verb off so he doesn’t have to lie.

"Mm, I'll think about it," Jonah says, but the wet slick-suck sound from the other side of the phone begs to differ. Karen mumbles something about _needing to, different angle—ah,_ and Jonah's laughing down the phone line when she breaks off into a moan. "I'm giving her _exactly_ what she needs," Jonah says, his breath coming out in harsher puffs as he fucks his hips into Karen. "While you're, what, playing _video games?_ Making _spreadsheets?_ Jesus, you cuck. Embarrassing."

" _Please,_ " Brian repeats. He curls his fingertips against the table, and he's _so hard_ , and he's _not the last one in the office_ , god, _god_. "I want—"

"If you wanted the _privilege_ , you should have been home _hours_ ago," Jonah scolds him.

”I’ll come home,” Brian promises. “I’ll come home right now.”

“Oh, no, your job is sooooo important,” Jonah drawls, “I’m counting on you to support her and _my_ kids. Because while you’re at work, I’ll just keep knocking her up, your perfect—" Karen grunts, far away, “little—“ and again, he must be punctuating his words _hard_ , “—family. I’ve got a lot of time on my hands.”

Karen barks out a laugh, incredulous and loud. "Oh my god… did you just call him a _paypig?"_

"Yeah, did you just, just call me a _paypig?"_ Brian echoes with a snort.

Jonah whines. "I'm _trying_ over here, okay? This is _your_ fantasy—" he must get his thumb back to Karen's oversensitive clit, because she hisses down the phone line. "I don't have a- a _manual_."

"If you need a manual, I don't think you're fucking her right," Brian retorts, which makes Karen screech with laughter, Jonah mumbling _that's not what I meant you horse's ass._ "Just tell me I can eat your come out of Karen when I get home, maybe," Brian continues. "Or that I can't fuck her because you'll have tired her out, but I can clean her up or whatever."

"Or whatever," Jonah says, and Brian _knows_ Jonah's rolling his eyes, but then Karen moans, and there's the sharp slap of hips, and Brian grins as they fall back into it.

”I _did_ make a mess,” Jonah huffs, “she was so _tight_ when we started, and god, you should see her now. I’m just pouring out of her. You’re going to... have your work cut out for you, h-ah.”

Brian chances his hand off the table, presses his palm to his aching dick just once before putting his hands back together. “I don’t fuck her enough,” he coaches, breathing out through his mouth. "I'm not—I don't know how to satisfy her."

“I know,” Jonah replies, “I can tell. Good thing I’m here. She was _begging_ to sit on my dick, how could I say no? What are friends for, right, baby?"

And then there's the loud, wet sounds of kissing, the soft whines Jonah lets out when someone bites his bottom lip. "Pat texted me that he was heading out soon, maybe I'll give him a call. See if he can fill Karen's other hole, since you've left her so _wanting._ "

Pats's gentle admonishment to not work late burns a hole in his brain like a cigarette dropped on a couch cushion. Did Pat know, when he left? Is he on his way now? Shit, _shit,_ Brian's gonna split the seam of his pants, he's so hard.

”T-that’s not how it works,” Brian says, scrambling. The part of his brain not dedicated solely to this is spinning wildly through possibilities of how to get enough work done tonight to be able to make it home to at least _watch._

“Fine,” Jonah says. “He can have her too, I can share. You want a brunette kid?”

" _Jonah_ ," Brian gasps, even as his worse angels chorus _yes_.

"Or Pat can fuck you, since you're not putting your dick to good use right now anyway."

"Jo- _nah_ , stick to the plot," Brian whines, but he's palming himself over his pants.

" _You're_ the one who keeps trying to push this other places," Jonah shoots back. "If you'd—"

"If one of you doesn't make me come in the next five minutes," Karen says, groaning, "I'm gonna call Simone over to show you _both_ how to use your dicks properly."

"Yes'm," they both say together, contrite, but Jonah _finally_ starts listening to the right person, sliding deep to the hilt on his next thrust forward so Karen's answering moan practically rattles Brian's skull.

”Yeah, that’s it,” Brian murmurs, giving up the pretense and squeezing himself through his pants. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. I can’t wait to be home.”

Karen’s answer isn’t words at all; Brian can hear the _fwip fwip fwip_ of Jonah’s thighs on hers, fucking into her hard like she loves two or three orgasms in; he drops his head to the crook of his elbow and breathes out as he kneads himself furtively. He feels her orgasm shudder through the line like it’s his own, not relieving his tension but crystallizing it, making it something he can hold for a few more hours.

“I am, absolutely, going to come in her though,” Jonah huffs, with effort, to Karen’s delighted trill. “Again. For the record.”

"Mm, come on," Karen says lazily, as Jonah's breath hitches, and oh, she must be running her fingertips along his hipbones, where he's the good kind of ticklish. "Fuck a baby into me, Jonah."

And Jonah's laughing as he comes, Karen's name blended with, _that isn't even_ my _thing_ , and some groans for good measure as he spills inside her. He stays in a good, long while, whimpering with each shock as Karen clenches around him—must be clenching around him—like the wonderful sex demon she is. Brian's dick gives a sympathy twitch at how much she _loves_ keeping them inside her until they fall out, spent.

"Fuck work, I'm coming home early," Brian says, because how could he _not._

"Boss makes a dollar," Jonah sing-songs, but he can't finish it as Karen clenches around him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation on! Let us know if you want your comment to remain private.


End file.
